24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 10:00am-11:00am
| code = 4AFF04 | author = Stephen Kronish | director = Brad Turner}} Jack robs a store to buy time for Chloe to steal a live satellite feed to follow the only lead in the abduction of Secretary of Defense James Heller. Behrooz Araz is ordered by his family to kill his own girlfriend. Erin Driscoll is presented with problems at home as her mentally unstable daughter causes an incident. Episode guide * is threatened on a live video feed. He tells Audrey Raines to escape during his "trial". * In , Behrooz tells his mother Dina that Debbie Pendleton may have compromised the terrorists' security. Debbie arrives at the Araz home. * At the , Curtis Manning expresses concern about new intelligence agent Marianne Taylor. Jack Bauer refuses to follow the orders of Erin Driscoll. * is shadowing Kalil Hasan, refusing to arrest him, and needs satellite coverage from Chloe O'Brian. He poses to rob the store to hold Kalil until the coverage can be provided. Jack Bauer, wearing a mask, holds up the convenience store customers at the gas station convenience store in Somis. He blocks one security camera with shaving cream, and makes the manager, Doug, black out another one, and then unmasks. At CTU Los Angeles, ranking agent Erin Driscoll updates Curtis Manning that their chief witness, computer programmer Andrew Paige, is in critical condition. Jack killed two men to save Andrew, and CTU's only lead now is the terrorist whom Jack was following. Back at the store, Jack asserts control and shouts at the customers, yelling at one customer in particular to get down on the ground. He gets the store keys from Doug, but notices a woman approaching from outside. He turns her away at the door even though she only wanted a pack of cigarettes. He calls Chloe to push her for the needed satellite coverage. She struggles to both maintain the secrecy of their contact and steal the satellite. Curtis pressures her to attend a meeting, and as they walk, Marianne Taylor stops them to find out about the meeting, wanting to be in the loop. At the meeting, Erin Driscoll discusses the possible route of the hostile who attacked Andrew Paige, somewhere in the northeast corridor of Ventura County, and assigns tasks. She tells Chloe as they leave the meeting that the doctors feel Andrew has a good chance of pulling through, and that there was nothing more she could have done. Erin Driscoll, having read Chloe's reactions to the news about Andrew, became aware that Chloe knew about him and therefore must also have talked with Jack. She assigns Sarah Gavin to watchdog Chloe's activities. Jack, still inside the convenience store, makes Doug open the safe. Jack examines the armored truck arrival list to make it appear he was planning a large robbery. Kalil Hasan is still on the ground, along with a man and the woman customers. The man, Brett, thinks that Jack will try to rob the armored car, and expresses dismay that they will be held for at least another two hours. Kalil whispers that they should do something to stop him. At the compound where Secretary of Defense James Heller is being held hostage, Omar attempts to call Kalil, and suspects that something is wrong. He sends one terrorist to make calls and find out if something happened to him, and approaches Duman and Farez, informing them that Kalil will likely not return in time, and the servers must be booted up without him. Heller shouts at Omar, telling him to permit his daughter Audrey to leave unharmed. Omar refuses, and Heller continues shouting. Audrey tells Ahmet, the guard positioned to watch them, that her father needs heart medication, but Ahmet gives them the cold shoulder. Erin asks Sarah Gavin if Chloe has had contact with Jack, and Sarah says she has not. Chloe suspects she is being observed, so she calls Edgar Stiles to meet her at archives privately. Chloe admits to Edgar that she has contact with Jack, and wants his help getting Sarah out of her system. Chloe, after a time, gets Edgar to help her reposition the satellite for Jack. Their exchange is observed by Marianne Taylor. James Heller demands Ahmet summon his boss Omar. Ahmet says he can talk to Omar later, and James begins losing his cool again. He suddenly doubles over in pain, and Audrey begs Ahmet to come in and help. The guard calls over the radio and enters, and holds Audrey at bay with a pistol. Then Heller surprises him, knocks the gun out of his hand, and struggles with him. He wants Audrey to flee, but instead she stays and beats Ahmet in the gut with a large wrench. The guard drops, and the two flee with the pistol. Heller shoots a bearded terrorist, and takes his assault rifle. Another man moves for them, and James takes him down; they are immediately surrounded, however, and Omar recaptures them. He warns the father and daughter that if another man is killed, Audrey will die. At the gas station convenience store, Jack asks the store manager Doug about the armored truck that will arrive, and then forces everyone to the back of the store. Brett asks Jack how long they will be kept, but the woman interrupts him by name. As this happens, Kalil tries to spray bug repellent in Jack's eyes, but fails and is knocked to the ground. Jack threatens to kill him if he tries to escape again, and locks the three in the walk-in fridge. A police car pulls up outside, so Jack keeps Doug with him. Doug tries to get the officer to leave, but the cop knows Doug personally, and can read that something is wrong. Jack then brings in the cop and has Doug disarm him and take his radio. The officer is then added to the hostages in the back. At the Araz home, Dina Araz apologizes to Debbie Pendleton for treating her poorly. Behrooz is with the two, visibly uncomfortable. Debbie appreciates the gesture and accepts the apology. Dina then asks about why Debbie shadowed Behrooz earlier, and Debbie explains that she thought he was cheating on her. Debbie is made to promise to keep the "warehouse" where she followed Behrooz a secret, since Navi Araz purportedly was robbed at his previous location. Dina leaves to call her husband, keeping Debbie occupied with baby pictures of her son. Navi is at a restaurant, where the server Hana watches the Heller hostage video on TV. Hana is disturbed that people from "home" are doing this, and Navi claims to agree. He gets Dina's call, and tells her that Behrooz should personally kill Debbie, given that she was a "problem" caused by him in the first place. Officer Dotson is summoned over the police radio, so Jack tells him to lie and say he is on the way to another crime in progress. Doug shouts into the radio, alerting the dispatcher, so Jack strikes him and locks them in again. With Sarah finding no evidence that Chloe is communicating with Jack, Erin tries to make her work harder to figure out Chloe's angle. Sarah spots Edgar's computer screen, and then asks Edgar to keep an eye on Chloe as well. He then calls Chloe to ensure that he won't be incriminated for helping Jack if he is caught, and continues working on the satellite repositioning. Erin then gets a call from her daughter, Maya Driscoll, who is visibly troubled. Erin asks her to take her pills, and tells the girl she will be home as soon as she can be. Maya asks to hear her mother say she loves her. At the Araz home, Dina asks her son to take Debbie down to the basement, and murder her with a revolver. Alone with Debbie, Behrooz decides to spare her, and tries to get her to flee. She collapses, however, poisoned by a drink Dina gave her. She knew that Behrooz would not be able to kill the girl. Dina takes the revolver from him, expresses her deep disappointment in her son, and ascends the staircase. Police surround the gas station convenience store, and Sgt. Dennis McGrath calls the store phone. Jack answers and threatens the hostages if tear gas is used. When Officer McGrath points out that he should release all the hostages except for Officer Bill Dotson, Jack merely says he will consider it and hangs up. Once Chloe confirms that the satellite coverage is available, Jack puts on his mask and "randomly" chooses Kalil as the hostage who will come with him. He locks the officer and the three civilians in the fridge, exits with Kalil, and shouts for Sgt. McGrath to keep his men at bay. With Kalil driving, the two speed away, and McGrath radios in for a roadblock. With Kalil, Jack lies and claims that the safe at the convenience store was supposed to be a drop for much more money. Eventually he has Kalil pull over and makes him run away. He calls Chloe once more and she is finally able to track Kalil visible on the satellite on foot. At CTU, Sarah Gavin gets a call for Erin Driscoll. It is George Kliavkoff, Erin's next door neighbor. He is with his young son, who quietly holds a stuffed bear. George states that Erin's daughter Maya snapped and began shouting at his young son, Evan. He notified the LAPD, and gives Erin a final warning out of concern for his young boy. Sarah questions Erin if everything is alright. Erin responds negatively and asks Sarah to use CTU channels to find out which officer was sent to pick up Maya. Erin wants to use CTU's preemptive privilege over local police to protect her own daughter; Sarah reminds her boss that this is for national security usage only, but Erin pressures her and Sarah gives in. Curtis reveals that through the Department of Defense he has found out where Jack Bauer is. He also incriminates Chloe for stealing the DOD bandwidth. Chloe thinks she is simply being fired, and snidely remarks that she was going to quit anyway, but Erin has her placed under arrest. Once in contact with Jack, Erin sends a team to arrest Kalil instead of letting him flee to his terrorist comrades as Jack planned. Jack is infuriated that his efforts have been completely foiled. As Erin, Edgar, and Curtis watch from satellite, Kalil beats a motorist he flagged down and steals his bright yellow Nissan pickup truck and cell phone. Erin gets Sarah to record all calls that go through to the nearest cell phone tower, just as Kalil uses the stolen phone to call Omar. From the compound, Omar states that Heller is being prepared for the trial and execution, and wants Kalil to hurry; Kalil will explain what held him later. Marianne reveals to Edgar that she knew he conspired with Chloe. She seems to indicate that she won't turn him in, so long as he will have her "attention" whenever she needs it. Sarah gets a call from Robin and is given the conversation between Kalil and Omar. She, Erin, and Curtis listen... and finally Erin decides to hold off the team of agents sent to capture Kalil. She now has proof that Kalil will go to Heller's location, as Jack suspected, if she lets him go about freely. Split screen: Chloe is placed in holding. Jack continues to pursue Kalil. Secretary Heller and Audrey think about what will happen. Kalil continues to drive towards the warehouse. As he drives, Jack is surrounded by sheriff cars. The officers still believe he is an armed robber. After looking at his gun and hesitating, Jack surrenders completely, and is handcuffed by them. '' Memorable quotes * Chloe O'Brian: Jack can find the hostile if he's allowed to follow him, but Driscoll won't let him. * Edgar Stiles: That's her call. * Chloe O'Brian: She's wrong. * Edgar Stiles: That's your opinion. These decisions are not ours to make. * Hana: It makes it so difficult for the rest of us when people from home do these unspeakable things. * Navi Araz: I agree. * Behrooz Araz: (after being handed a gun with which to kill Debbie) This is even riskier than letting her live. * Jack Bauer: When does the armored truck make its pick-up? * Doug: 12:30. What, you wanna rob the armored truck, too? * Jack Bauer: Shut up! * Sarah Gavin: I'm not sure how much of my time you want me to devote to this, Miss Driscoll. * Erin Driscoll: I expect you to be able to walk and chew gum at the same time, Sarah. * Dina Araz: Just take her to the basement and do it. Don't think about it. Get it over with. Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Guest starring * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Nestor Serrano as Navi Araz * Aisha Tyler as Marianne Taylor * Tony Plana as Omar * Anil Kumar as Kalil Hasan * Jason Padgett as Brett * Tina Holmes as Store customer * Angela Goethals as Maya Driscoll * Leighton Meester as Debbie Pendleton * Brent Briscoe as Doug * Alex Skuby as Sergeant Dennis McGrath * James McCauley as Officer Bill Dotson * Timothy Davis-Reed as George Kliavkoff * and Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz Co-starring * Nicholas Kadi as Ahmet * Pam Bel Anu as Hana * Heather Long as Woman at Convenience Store Uncredited * Chino Binamo as Omar's thug * Dana Bunch as unnamed CTU staffer * Jimmy Halty as carjacked motorist * Michael Keeley as sheriff * Cole McKay as Omar's henchman Production staff Background information and notes * Jack's phone number is 555-2593. * After Debbie is poisoned, her exposed midriff clearly shows her breathing. * The armored truck manifest implies that Day 4 begins on a Wednesday. See also *10:00am-11:00am (disambiguation) Day 404 404 404